First Crush, First Love
by FstLtHawkeye
Summary: yaoi fic with Kain Fuery and Jean Havoc, a rp a friend and I did the other day, mild..nothing graphic, promise!


**First Crush, First Love**

**By: _FstLtHawkeye_**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Jean Havoc or Kain Fuery, though I wish I did…

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** this IS a mild yaoi…so if you don't like it, don't read it.

* * *

Kain Fuery sat on the steps just outside of Central Headquarters, tinkering with a once-broken lighter belonging to Jean Havoc. He was waiting for him to leave so he could give the newly repaired object back. _'Where is he? Should I continue to wait...or should I leave?'_

Just as these thoughts were crossing the young man's mind, the second lieutenant appeared and blinked, seeing the raven-haired boy sitting there waiting for something. "Hey Kain-san, what are you waiting for?"

Kain looked up and adjusted his glasses, smiling shyly. "Here," he said, offering the lighter. "It's yours, right?"

Jean blinked, the cigarette he had hanging from his mouth. "Yeah, it wouldn't work so I threw it against the wall."

"Well, it should work now."

Jean blinked and flicked the lighter. When it lit, he smiled brightly and put it away. He offered a hand to Kain, to help him stand.

Kain took the offering and stood up, dusting himself off.

"Were you just waiting here for me?" Jean asked.

"Yeah…I wanted to give that to you tonight so I wouldn't have to take it home and risk losing it in my mess of a dorm room."

"You? Have a messy dorm room? I can't see that!"

"Well, it's messy to me..."

"And you're a perfectionist, huh?"

"What gives you that idea?"

"Nothing, you just sorta seem that way."

"You're very good at confusing people, do you make a habit of it?"

"Yeah...it helps when you want a raise! Go ask the Colonel a bunch of completely pointless questions and after awhile he'll want you gone and give you just about anything you want." Jean grinned.

"I wish I could do that…I really need the money right now." Kain sighed.

"You need money? Oh, Kain, don't tell me you owe the mafia for a favor!"

Kain shook his head. "Nothing like that!"

"Oh, okay then...well, if you want, I can 'talk' to Colonel for you."

"I'd appreciate that…"

The pair stood in silence for a few moments before Jean smiled again. "Hey, you want to go get something to eat?"

Kain smiled shyly and adjusted his glasses once more. "I'd like that."

Jean smiled and led him to a small restaurant near HQ.

As the pair walked in, all of the waitresses turned to look, a bit curious why Havoc-san was with a guy, not alone to hit on them as he usually did.

Jean sat at a table and Kain sat across from him. A brave waitress came over to take their order and went off to fill it.

After a long few minutes, Kain realized that Jean wasn't hitting on any of the waitresses. "Are you okay?" he asked, raising his concern.

"Yeah, of course, why?"

"You're not flirting with the waitresses…"

"Gave up on that."

"Oh…"

Jean smiled. 'What's wrong, Kain-san?"

"Nothing..."

"No, something's wrong. Tell me."

"I can't. No one knows! It's not exactly...something I can just tell people."

"Well, no one can help you if they don't know what's wrong."

"When did you start caring so much?"

"When you gave me a reason to think something was wrong."

"I like someone, okay?"

"Innocent enough, what's the problem?" Jean, who had numerous crushes…and rejections…didn't see the problem in this.

"I've never liked anyone like this before…"

"There's a first time for everything."

"True, but how do you tell someone you like them?"

"Well, I try to get them alone and ask them out…but that doesn't really seem like something you'd do."

"So what would you suggest?"

"Getting the person alone and asking them how they feel about you."

"Oh…" He stared out the window and gave Jean a sidelong glance. "Can you really not tell?"

Jean smiled. "No, I think I know, but I want to give you a chance to tell me before I jump to conclusions."

Kain blushed and focused on the table again. "J-jean…I like you…" There was an obvious shakiness and nervousness in his voice.

Jean reached out a hand and lifted the younger man's head to look at him. "Don't be nervous…I like you too."

The black-haired boy blinked. "Do you really?"

Jean leaned a little closer. "Yeah. I'd kiss you now, but I think my breath smells like cigarette smoke." Even though he had to put his cigarette out before he entered the restaurant.

"I don't care…" Kain replied shyly.

Jean smiled and kissed him softly. Kain returned the kiss. Jean offered his tongue, running it along the lips of the other, and he slowly opened his mouth to accept. The waitresses nearby stood shocked, gawking at the man they had turned down so many times before make out with another hot man right in front of them. Kain smiled mentally and felt a slight victory over the nearby women.

Jean tried to deepen the kiss a little more, but Kain leaned back. "Let's go somewhere else...these women are scaring me, Jean-kun."

Jean nodded and paid the tab, standing and getting their coats from the brave waitress that looked a little too sugar-high.

"Have a wonderful night, gentlemen!" she said, grinning as Kain pulled on his coat and clung to Jean.

"Mm-hmm…" was the blonde's reply as he escorted Kain out of the place.

"They scare me a bit too much…" Kain said as soon as they had left.

"That's their job. They're supposed to."

"Oh…uhm, where are we going?" Kain asked, wondering the all-too-important question.

"Your place or mine?" was the response question.

"Considering I'm in the dorms, I don't think it's too safe…"

"So mine."

Kain nodded and stayed close to his elder, who took his hand and led him to his house and inside to his bedroom.

Jean smirked, "Where were we?"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** see, mild yaoi… I left out all of the 'good' stuff, because honestly, I didn't feel like typing it all out when I'm on a shared computer and my mom'll prolly find this and ground me for life. Hah! Take away the computer, but you can't silence a writer! HAHAHA! . ; but anyways, please read and review…that's that little button at the bottom of the screen…and tell me if I should write another Jean-Kain fic, or another pairing…Bai-Bai!

FstLtHawkeye


End file.
